isenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad Boomerang
Rad Boomerang was born and raised in Kors, the capital city of Terranis. Rad became skilled in hand-to-hand combat from a very young age, training beneath his father, Worlin, the royal battlemaster. Despite being a commoner, Worlin's position allowed Rad the rare privilege of training alongside the sons and daughters of the local nobility. One of these lordlings, Bront of House Yeelin, took a liking to Rad and the two became fast friends. Over many years, the two became inseparable and began to view one another as brothers, the obvious class divide between them having no bearing on their friendship. However, once the boys grew into young men and became more politically aware, the difference in their stations started to cause friction, and the two became somewhat estranged, barely clinging to the deep bond they once had. This distance between them grew even more when it became clear that Bront's father was grooming him to be heir of House Yeelin - in place of his older brother, Jarl. It was then that Jarl began whispering in Bront's ear that he cannot trust Rad, who may only be using their connection to improve his own station. At this same time, a number of organisations and guilds were trying to recruit Rad into their ranks, due to his rapport and reputation with the common people, his exceptional combat skills, and his relationship with House Yeelin. He made the decision to join the royal guard, who were more than happy to have him in their ranks. Three years passed, with Rad and Bront not speaking a single word to one another. Then, at age 26, Rad arranged a meeting with his former friend, to discuss rumours suggesting House Yeelin was involved in a recent assassination attempt on the King. This led to a heated public argument. Mere hours later, Bront's body was found in a dark alley, having suffered multiple stab wounds. A bloody dagger was left nearby, with Rad's initials engraved on the hilt. After numerous witnesses gave testimony of Bront's argument with Rad, and an emotional outcry from Bront's brother, Jarl, the royal guard was dispatched to Rad's home to place their comrade under arrest. However, when they broke down the door and searched the premises, it was clear that he had fled. Rad had heard the news of Bront's death and made the immediate decision to run, knowing he would be framed for the crime. He fled from Kors and headed north, crossing the Lifeblood, and entering the Kingdom of Airedale. He found work as a guard for a merchant caravan heading east into Brus. He spent the next few years constantly traveling, taking odd jobs to put food in his stomach and a roof over his head. In 1600 AC, Rad found his way to Garrenton, the capital of Ballentia, and became involved in a mission to rescue the Ballentian Prince who had recently been kidnapped by bandits. Rad took the task very personally, seeing it as a small way to make up for his past. Although he did not murder Bront, Rad lives with the guilt he undoubtedly played some part in the schemes surrounding his friend's death.Category:Important Character